LoveHate
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: Peddie One-shot series. They kind of all casually fit together as if to form a bunch of Peddie moments. There's no dashing forwards and backwards in time. Taking requests! Also being posted to Wattpad under the name MarvelComicLoverGirl. ONE SHOT SERIES! WOOP!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own HoA **

**I thought I would do a Peddie One shot series (If you don't know who peddie is then get the hell outta here!) **

**It's probably 'cause im addicted to HoA - Dont judge me, I have a life I swear! **

**Please review and most importantly - enjoy :)**

**send me any requests through pm or reviews! :)**

* * *

Patricia looked down at the dress she was holding then back up at her friends. "Never gunna happen." was all she had to say on the subject.

Joy groaned "Trixie..." She started to whine. "...Will you please just be a girl for once so we can have a girly chat and dress up session?" She asked, pleading with her eyes.

The other female housemates -Willow, Mara and KT- nodded in unison.

"I'm sorry but people either like me the way I am or they can sod off." Patricia's British accent portrayed. The girls groaned once more.

KT sighed. "Fine but you have to participate in girly chat." She bargained.

"As long I don't have to dress up, that's fine."

Several minutes passed as the other girls tried on outfits and hairstyles, none of which Patricia particularly approved on but she nodded all the same. Then the girly chat started.

"So Willow, how's Alfie? Is he behaving?" Joy asked the perky girl sitting on her bed next to KT from her space in front of her wardrobe.

"He's great." Willow said with a blush. "He adopted me hedgehog because I couldn't keep Victor and Trudy." She explained, still blushing. All of the girls 'aww'ed, except Patricia. "Are you all ready for your date with Jerome?" She then asked Joy, Mara sunk back in her seat.

Joy spoke up. "Yeah, I really like him. I think he's changed. Are you sure your okay with it Mara?"

Mara regained her posture. "Yeah, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. I hate to say 'I told you so'" She then beamed a smile.

Joy froze and decided it was best to change the subject. Patricia could feel what was coming and tried to hide behind the pillows on Joy's over-pillowed bed. "Patricia!" Joy started. "How are things going with Eddie?" Joy squealed, rushing to Mara's bed to sit down with a good view of her best friend Patricia.

"Terrible." Was all she had to say on the matter, but she wasn't being let off that easy.

KT spoke up first. "Why are thing's terrible? Eddie said they were going great."

"That's why it's terrible." Patricia explained as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"So things are terrible because they're great?" KT asked, confused.

Patricia nodded.

Joy moved over to Patricia. "Explain."

Patricia sighed. "I hate it..."  
"I hate that he's always on my mind..."  
"I hate that I automatically want to hold his hand..."  
"I hate the sparks I feel when we touch..."  
"I hate the fireworks I see when we kiss..."  
"I hate that I feel cold when he's not around..."  
"I hate that I always want him around..."  
"I hate that I want him to meet my parents..."  
"And I hate him for making me feel this way!" She said, getting more and more worked up with every confession.

The girls laughed, except a confused Willow. "Seems to me that you _love _him. Not hate him." Joy explained.

Patricia made a small laugh. "Yeah I do love him. And I hate that I can't tell him that."

* * *

Eddie walked into Jerome and Alfie's room without knocking, he knew Fabian was in there with them and he wanted in on whatever secrets were being spilled.

"Duuuude..." Jerome said, dragging out the word. "That's so sappy you sap!" She punched Alfie and laughed.

"Hey!" Alfie responded, rubbing his arm. "Sorry for being romantic."

Eddie walked in further. "Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt your chick fight." He sat down at Alfie's desk.

"Alfie adopted Willow a hedgehog." Fabian filled him in.

"Right." Was all Eddie had to say. "Well I heard Jerome wrote Joy a love letter." He stirred up.

Alfie punched Jerome. "And you called me a sap?" The boys laughed

Jerome changed the subject "What's going on with you and Trixie the Goth pixie?" He asked Eddie.

"What Yacker?" He asked, making a 'psh' sound. "It's great."

Fabian put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "We know you're lying. What's up?"

Eddie sighed. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm more into this relationship then her." He explained.

Jerome laughed. "Really? Is dear Pattycakes not into the idea of love? Who would have thought?" he replied sarcastically.

Eddie replied with a sarcastic 'ha ha'. Then he sighed. "I thought I had finally broken down all her walls you know? But it turns out there's a hell of a lot more to knock down." He sighed again and laughed sinister. "I thought it was going great. But it seems like we're in this endless cycle of hating each other, then making a truce, then making friends, then liking each other, then we get to the stage of love and she just gives up and we go back to hate."

Alfie got up and pats Eddie on the shoulder. "Tell her."

"She'll dump me."

"You're gunna have to take that chance." Alfie explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm taking Willow to see that new horror movie." He got excited and went to leave the room.

"When did you get so smart?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not." Alfie explained. "but I think Amber brainwashed me into the inner workings of love." then they all left the room.

* * *

After dinner, Joy and Jerome, then Alfie and Willow left for their dates and Eddie pulled Patricia to one side.

"Look Yacker. I think we need to talk about something." Eddie explained.

"Agreed."

"Okay well, I know you will probably hate me after this and we will go back through the never-ending cycle but I need to be honest with you, I can't keep pretending that I don't feel it, Look Patricia I know we are at different..."

Patricia cut him off. "And you say I talk too much, hypocrite. But that's one of the things I love you for." She blushed.

"Wait...you lov..."

She cut him off again with a quick but meaningful kiss. "I love you."

Eddie smiled. "Sorry but I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it please?"

"Don't push your luck Junior."

He pulled her in for a second kiss, more passionate this time.

* * *

They never went back through the cycle again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please let me know through reviews.**

**Thanks.**

**~Bethie Jae~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: i do not own HoA_**

**_Please send a prompt_**

* * *

Eddie sat down on the old leather couch next to his Grandma Hazel, she was elderly, that was a fact, but she was the most important person in Eddie's life, another fact.

Sure Eddie loved his mother, his little sister and sure even his dad deep down, but one thing was for certain, they couldn't top good old Nana.

She knew him better than he knew himself and could tell exactly what he was thinking. Thats what made this conversation so awkward.

"Her names Patricia." Eddie told the prying elderly lady.

"Pretty name." She valued.

"For a pretty girl." He snuck in.

Hazel sighed. "She's not another one of those girls who are all outside not inside. Is she?" she asked, using her polite way of saying 'slut.'

Eddie laughed lightly, His nana was _way _off about Patricia. "You're way off, She's not like that at all. I like her for her." Eddie explained.

Hazel wrapped an arm around her grandson. "Sum her up for me." She pleaded, knowing there was some hidden depth to their relationship.

Eddie answered simply. "She's my everything."

"Does she know that?"

Eddie flashed back to the first time he had told his girlfriend just how much she was his everything.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Patricia sighed as she looked to her boyfriend, KT was totally flirting with him, and he was doing nothing to fight her off. He might as well have put a sign on his head saying 'Flirt with me!' Well, at least that's what Patricia thought. It had been going on for ten minutes now and she was sick of it. She slammed her locker door shut, earning a sigh off of the headmaster, she gave Sweetie a look that said 'Not in the mood. Punish me later' which is exactly what he did. They seemed to have their own secret code nowadays, much like her and Eddie. She pushed her way up to Eddie's locker and wrapped her arm around him, giving him a quick peck on the cheak._

_"Hey Yacker." He greeted her smiling, still oblivious to the flirtatious face KT was portraying. _

_"Hi Slimeball." She smiled back at him then turned to KT abruptly "Flirty McFlirt-Pants." _

_KT raised an eyebrow innocently while Eddie sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled again, a sickly sweet smile._

_Patricia scoffed. "Yeah you do, now back off!" KT left straight after, not wanting the fight she was bound to lose. _

_"Jealousy? Really Yacker?" Eddie asked, unimpressed with her show._

_Patricia sighed. "I'm sorry but she was flirting with you. I couldn't help it._

_It was Eddie's turn to sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, kissing her neck as she grabbed hold of his arms. "You don't need to worry about it Yacker. I didn't even notice 'cause I was too busy thinking about you. I love you. Don't forget that." _

_She turned around in his arms, wrapping her's around his neck. "The feeling's mutual." She told him honestly, Eddie didn't push her any further, he knew that it was hard for her to express her feelings and he was fine with that._

_"You're my everything."_

_She answered him with a kiss, pulling all her feelings into that one contact. Until..._

_"Miss Williamson. Edison. Please stop doing ... that ... and get to class. The bell went ten minutes ago." Mr Sweet said awkwardly, rounding the corner, a look a pure disgust on his face. They burst out laughing and Eddie went to leave for his classroom._

_Patricia grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "I guess that you are also my everything. A bit." Eddie beamed out smiling._

_"i love you."_

_"I love you two Weasel. Sorta."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Eddie laughed at his Nana's question. "I think she knows. The feeling's mutual."

Hazel smiled at the boy. "Then don't you dare let her go."

"I wasn't planning to Nana. Don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please send a prompt!**

**Credit given when due!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.**

* * *

Cake. It was a group favourite at Anubis house and a must for birthday parties. As well as Trudy's cookies of course.

At Anubis house they had a rota for who would bake the cake each birthday. It was Willow's birthday meaning it was Eddie's turn to bake the cake.

"Oh come on Yacker! I can't bake a cake!" Eddie whined to his girlfriend as they stormed through the school halls.

"You eat enough of them. I'm not baking it for you" Patricia quickly fired back.

Eddie sighed. "Fine but will you at least help me?" he pleaded. "I'll owe you big time."

Three hours later and Patricia and Eddie were stood, side by side, baking a cake.

"What next?" Eddie asked, looking clueless as ever.

"Pass me the flour and a sieve." she told him emotionlessly.

Eddie looked around the room, again clueless. "Um."

Patricia sighed. "The white powder and the silver thing with holes." she re-instructed. Eddie passed her the flour, then a ... colander? "The silver thing with _lots _of_ small _holes and a handle." She sighed. Eddie put the colander back where found it then picked up the sieve.

"This it?" he asked, holding it out to Patricia.

"Finally." she said exasperated.

"Its not my fault that you can't describe properly!" Eddie defended.

Patricia scoffed and went back to sieving the flour, at it hit the bowl, some excess powder 'poofed' and went all over Eddie's t-shirt. Patricia laughed. "you think that's funny?" He asked the laughing teen.

Patricia mumbled a "yes" through ragged breaths as Eddie picked up the bowl of flour and tipped it over Patricia's head. She gasped "oh it's on!" she said as she grabbed the sugar, tipping it just like Eddie did to her.

"You're gunna pay for that!" Eddie stated, grabbing the butter and smushing it in her face followed by his bellowing laughter.

She grabbed two eggs from the carton. Cracking the first one on his shirt, causing him to look down so she had the perfect opportunity to smash the second on his head. She laughed as he stopped.

Eddie looked up, egg dripping towards his eyes. "I win!" Patricia beamed.

"I don't think so!" Eddie replied, readying his next call of attack.

Needless to say that Willow had a store brought cake for her birthday and Eddie and Patricia had detention.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT via private messaging or in the reviews.**

* * *

_*PATRICIA'S DREAM*_

_I screamed as Rufus grabbed me by the hair pulling me into the dusty old barn. I screamed again and he removed his hands from the sweat dripped clot of my hair and put one over my mouth. He said nothing, the only sound now being his heavy breaths and my struggled gasps. Rufus closed the door after pushing me to the floor._

_"Please Rufus. Stop." I croak to no avail._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that dear Patricia." He tells me, closing in on my with a sinister smile._

_I scream, knowing from past experience what happens next._

_..._

Patricia woke up with a scream as she untangled herself from her sheets. It was the same dream, or nightmare, that had been haunting her since the very day it had truly happened. She often relived the horrific memory.

Mara was at her side in a second. "It's okay Patricia." She comforted, stroking the matted knot of Patricia's hair. "Do you want me to get anyone? Trudy?"

"Eddie." Patricia whispered. "Get Eddie."

Mara ran out of the room thinking _screw the rules! _Patricia knew that although she didn't want Eddie to see her like _this_, it was the only way she could put the nightmare to rest for the night.

Eddie appeared at her side within the minute, pushing her over slightly so he could lay next to her. They stayed silent for a minute until Mara spoke. "I'm going to sleep on Joy's spare mattress in the other room tonight." she said, leaving the room.

They stayed silent for another minute.

"Wanna talk about it?" Eddie finally spoke up.

Patricia sighed. "Not really."

"Want me to leave?"

Patricia repeated the same line "not really."

Eddie sighed "okay then. guess i'm staying the night."

"Thank you." Patricia breathed as she fell off into a peaceful slumber in Eddie's arms.

Eddie stayed awake the whole night, worried that if he fell asleep, he would wake to find that this was all just a dream.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Please prompt and I don't own HoA :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT-ISH: If I don't get a prompt soon then I will run out of ideas and the series will stop.**

**I don't want it to stop so please send a prompt!**

**Even If it's just a word or sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or it would be on everyday all year long.**

**sorry its short and i havent updated for a while but i need prompts!**

**Glasses And contacts**

* * *

Patricia woke up on the bright Saturday morning and flopped to the side of her bed to look at her clock. 11am. That meant she had missed breakfast. _Great! _She felt at the side of her bedside table for her glasses and slipped them on. She got up straight away, glad of all the extra energy a good night's rest had given her and went to her vanity. Patricia opened the top draw and felt for the box of contact lenses, coming up clean. _Shit! _She thought as still couldn't find the white box of glass. _Who took them this time!? _

Patricia ran downstairs and stormed into Jerome and Alfie's room, who burst out laughing at her in her glasses. "Where are they?" She shouted, mostly to Jerome "I know one of you dipshits took them!"_  
_

they carried on laughing until Jerome spoke "it wasn't us. Honest!" he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Alfie did the same "try next door."

And thats what she did, Patricia stormed into Eddie and Fabian's room to find it empty so she descided to wait.

Ten minutes later Eddie walked in. "Can i help you?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"I want my contacts!" she answered simply.

Eddie snickered and went to his top draw, pulling out the white box and holding it in front of Patricia. She went to take them as he drew his hand and the box away making her stumble onto his lips. They kissed quickly as Patricia drew away, grabbing the box.

Eddie kissed her again as she took them, a little deeper this time and whispered "i think you look sexy in glasses" into her ear, making Patricia blush.

She pulled in to kiss him a third time. Even more passionately.

Patricia threw the box of contacts onto the floor. Forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I'm alive. Sorry for making you think otherwise.**

**I've spent the week doing my work experience at Williams Formula 1 team so I've been a bit too busy to write. Apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis despite my greatest and deepest wishes nor do I own the characters despite me desperately wanting to own a certain American male.**

**Prompt: By:****_ Erinjoy : 'my 1 word prompt: rollarcoaster x'_**

**Thank you for your one word prompt. **

**I will try to do all prompts given . Credit given. **

* * *

Patricia looked out to the sun from her bedroom window, today was the annual Anubis residents' house trip and this year they were going to a theme park. She hated theme parks. Her boyfriend Eddie however, loved them - that would explain why he has suggested this trip in the first place and yet despite Patricia's greatest attempts to convince her peers that a trip bowling or ice skating was a better use of their time (preferably the latter) it was all to no avail, it was official, they were going to the biggest theme park in Britain and Eddie was going to drag his girlfriend on every. single. ride.

Patricia knew what would happen, Eddie would ask her to go on a ride, she would look scared, he would challenge that she was scared, then she would give up and end up going on every single ride with him and hating every minute of them all. _Bring on the fun! _she though sarcastically. She was dressed very casually, in black jeans and a plain red top with -of course- her 'badest' boots.

Eddie practically skipped up the stairs towards his girlfriends room, he LOVED theme parks in America and was told that English theme parks were ever better than American ones, he wanted to test that theory. He knocked on Patricia's door to the room she shared with Mara but walked in anyway before his feisty girlfriend could even register there was someone at the door.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to come in anyways?" Patricia flew at him the moment he opened the old wooden door.

"I didn't think you would mind." Eddie retorted smirking at his hypocritical girlfriend "You do the same, in fact you don't even knock."

Patricia sighed, he had her there. "Yeah well I could have been changing!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Eddie replied with a wink.

Patricia scoffed "Keep talking like that and it'll become a one time only show."

Eddie held his hands up in surrender "okay you win, sorry I didn't knock. I should have. Now are you ready to go?" He asked impatiently.

"About that." Patricia started awkwardly "Why don't we ditch the trip and have our own fun here." She suggested, Eddie didn't get the hint "You can see that show again." Still he didn't get the hint, looking bewildered at his girlfriend who sighed heavily.

"What are you talking about? A show?" Patricia sighed again, looks like he already forgot the beginning of their conversation.

"You idiot. The house will be empty." She hinted again.

"So?"

"SEX!" She exclaimed, slapping the back of his head with her hand.

Eddie let out a deep "oh!" and thought carefully "You drive a hard bargain but no deal. I really want to go to this theme park. I love them!"

Patricia sighed and picked up her bag "Lets go then." She added un-enthusiastically as she dragged a still puzzled american out with her into the hallway.

* * *

They got to the theme park and each couple headed their separate ways, with KT third-wheeling with Fabian and Mara, since their relationship was fairly new to everyone including them and they didn't need the alone time yet. Eddie pulled Patricia through the crowds of people and made a beeline to the biggest roller coaster in ALL of England: 'Pepsi Max Big One' **(It does exist)** As if the name wasn't anything to go by.

They eventually got there despite it being the furthest coaster from the entrance and Eddie went to get in the line. Patricia stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at the may twists, turns and loopy loops in her near future, she had read somewhere that it went up to 119 miles per hour and was 65 meters tall at its highest point. _Never gunna happen!_

"What's up? Is my cute little Yacker scared of a itsy bitsy ride?" He cooed.

"No."

"Come on. If you're scared then I think I saw some teacups that spun a little while back. I'll take you on them as long as you don't barf!" he joked.

"Fine whatever. I'll go on."

* * *

After waiting for an hour (In silence) to go on the three minute long ride -where Patricia clung onto Eddie's shirt for the entire time- they finally got back to the exit/entrance and Patricia ran over to the nearest bin to throw up, Eddie sympathetically rubbed her back for the five minutes she stood doubled over throwing up, even he had to admit that the ride was a bit too far. He mumbled smoothing words and sentences to Patricia and she eventually stood up, finally empty and sighed.

Eddie smirked at how fragile she looked despite being sympathetic to her case. "You know what that ride reminded me of?" He asked casually as they walked away.

"Tuna?" She asked with no curiosity.

"Why tuna?" Eddie asked.

"Because I hate tuna. Just like I hate that ride." she said bitterly.

"Not what I was thinking." He replied, feeling stupid about what he was actually thinking.

Patricia sighed for about the twelfth time today. "What did it remind you of Slimeball?"

"Our relationship." Eddie answered embarrassed.

"Well our relationship is nothing like that stupid coaster." Patricia informed her boyfriend.

"Why not? We have ups and downs and we-"

Patricia cut him off. "Our relationship is _nothing _like that ride because I don't hate us." She said smiling, Eddie returned the smile at the realization that this was the first and potentially the last time Patricia was sappy, he planned on soaking up every minute of it.

"Oh really?" He asked teasingly.

"Really." She grabbed the back of his neck with one had and his shirt with the other and pulled him towards her "Want to see just how much I don't hate our relationship?" She asked.

"Well duh..." he answered without a thought, Patricia pulled Eddie closer and went to kiss him, only for her mouth to reach his hand which he had put up between them, she pulled back questionably. "... but you just threw up so can this wait until we get home and you brush your teeth?" He asked.

"Nope you just missed your chance." She answered walking away.

Eddie ran after her shouting "Not even if I take you on the teacups?" She didn't turn "Trixie!"

* * *

**So Erinjoy I don't know if thats what you wanted but this is what came into my Peddie loving mind when I saw your prompt. :) x**

**Send in prompts guys, I will try to do them all (Key word being _try_) **


	7. Chapter 7

_Fabian coughed. Loudly. Again._

_"Dude please quit that! It's two in the morning!" Eddie yelled to his room mate throwing a pillow in his general direction._

_Fabian replied between sniffles "You know what Ebbie?" He said, pronouncing some syllables wrong due to his blocked nose. "one of deese days ... you'll get sick and I'm ... not gubna give you any ... symbafy"_

_Eddie scoffed "okay dude you do that. I won't need anyone's help, nor their sympathy if I get ill."_

Eddie replayed the memory from three months ago, he had forgotten until the house reminded him. sometimes being the osirion sucks, especially when the house hates you. He thought, feeling sorry for himself.

Eddie didn't care about his pride nor his dignity, at the moment all he needed was sympathy and help. "PATRIBA" He shouted incorrectly stupid blocked nose!

Patricia entered the room seconds later. "What do you want slimeball?"

"You're my girlfriend ... take care ob me." He ordered, still lay dead to the world in his bed.

Patricia thought for a moment "fuck no." then she left, walking straight back to her spot at the breakfast table. Joy gave her 'the look.' "What?" she asked her peers.

Joy spoke up first "Go take care of him!" She ordered like Eddie had.

"Why me?"

"Because you care about him!" Joy quizzed.

Patricia scoffed "Why can't Fabian take care of him instead of me? He cares about Eddie two!" She asked.

Fabian looked up from his cereal "I refuse to since he wouldn't give me any sympathy when I was sick." He explained to the feisty teen.

Patricia poured orange juice into her glass, still holding onto the jug when she argued "He wouldn't do it for me!"

"Really Patricia?" KT asked from her space at the table "Eddie would jump off a skyscraper for you, I think he would take care of you if you were sick."

Joy sighed "Sweetie will give you the day off since Eddie's his son and he would want him taken care of." she explained.

Patricia stood up "why didn't you open with that." She headed back to Eddie's room, making sure she tipped the orange juice she was holding over KT's head as she went past.

KT stood up abruptly "What was that for!?" She screeched.

Patricia stopped walking and turned to the American "For making me feel like a terrible girlfriend." Then she turned back around and left the room, heading to see her sick boyfriend.

Three hours later and Patricia regretted her decision to take care of Eddie and wished she was sat dying of boredom in one of Sweetie's chemistry lessons. "PATRIBA!" She heard being shouted again, Trudy had left an hour ago to go food shopping despite the full cupboards and fridge, she honestly just wanted to get any from Eddie and his moaning. "Hurry ub!" Patricia sighed from her place in the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil.

"Shouting will only make me come slower!" She shouted back.

Eddie moaned. "Take care ob me!" Patricia sighed again_ I'll take care you alright!_ she thought sinisterly.

Thankfully the kettle went ding and Patricia filled up the hot water bottle with the boiling hot water, she screwed the lid back on and headed back to Eddie's room. She threw the bottle into his bed. "There. Was that fast enough for you?" She asked bitterly.

Eddie pouted "No."

Patricia sighed again. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" She asked, shouting.

Eddie removed the several layers of blanket he had wrapped around him and shuffled over to one side of his bed "Cuddle me." He demanded.

"No way! You're sick, I'll catch your icky germs!" She whined.

Eddie gave her the 'so what?' look. "I'm sick. Cuddle me to make be better!"

Patricia gave up and snuggled in next to Eddie. "I'm not happy about this." she told him. "If I get sick because of this you will have to take care of me."

Eddie hugged her tighter. "Deal."

* * *

One week later Eddie flew up the stairs at the sound of his name and entered Patricia's room. She looked dead. "What now Patricia? I just got downstairs!"

"I'm cold." She complained, coughing uncontrollably.

"What do you want me to do about it? You're sick, that's generally what happens!"

"Cuddle me!" She demanded.

He sighed. "No." Then he walked out of the stuffy room heading back down stairs.

"Ebbie!" She shouted, her blocked nose pronouncing his name wrong.

Eddie's hand brushed the wall and the house reminded him of something he had recently promised.

_Patricia gave up and snuggled in next to Eddie. "I'm not happy about this." she told him as he shivered from his sickness. "If I get sick because of this you will have to take care of me."_

_I hugged her tighter. "Deal."_

Eddie entered the room again "Fine..."

* * *

**Not my best work so my apologies and sorry if the characters have been out of character at all during this one shot series.**

**Send some prompts guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to HOAlove4Ever for this prompt.**

**Prompt: If Eddie turned up for the meeting with Patricia (In season 3) instead of getting locked in the crypt and blah blah...**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, exams and shit.**

* * *

Patrica looked at her watch _ten minutes late._ she thought.

She was waiting for Eddie, her ex-boyfriend, they had arranged earlier in the day to meet up, Patricia had a lot she needed to tell him. _looks like he's a no show. _She thought solemnly. Patricia got up from her comfy seat and headed for the doorway, only to walk into a familiar body.

"Sorry I'm late Yacker." He told her sincerely, walking past her into the room and sat down, motioning her to join him, she did. "What did you want to talk about?"

Patricia sighed, she didn't think it would be this hard. "Us." She answered simply.

"Oh." Was all that Eddie could reply with, the atmosphere suddenly got awkward. "What about us?" he asked, feeling scared but sounding uninterested.

Patricia sighed once more and followed it with a scoff. "This was silly of me, i'm just gunna go." She spoke as she got up to leave.

Eddie grabbed her wrist and brought her back down to the sofa. "What about us?" He asked once more, seeming more interested this time. "About our breakup?"

"About us getting back together." Patricia corrected.

Eddie laughed "Is that right?"

"Yeah it is."

"And what if I don't want to get back together with you?" He joked.

Patricia laughed a sinister laugh "I know how it works." She told him honestly "If you want to be with KT instead of me then..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers.

They fought for dominance as the kiss deepened. Patricia ran her fingers through Eddie's hair, pulling him closer as he gripped at her waist.

There were sparks between their lips, fireworks exploding in there minds and fire burning at their touch.

There was also five disgusted housemates and one romance-loving housemother stood watching at the door. Patricia and Eddie didn't notice until Willow let out a high pitched "Squeee!"

They pulled apart from each other abruptly, laughing slightly at the dysfunctional relationship they have. Though they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I'm super busy right now. I hope this is what you wanted HOAlove4Ever.**

**I will try to get through the rest of the prompts at some point, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
